El Pecado de Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic sencillo pensado desde el punto de vista de Candy, totalmente alterno y con una continuación sencilla al ser un minific deseando sea de su agrado.. Albertfic


**Fic**

 **El Pecado de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **GF2017**

 **Albertfic**

\- No voy a decir que soy una santa, yo acepte y quise hacerlo, me entregue con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, lo deseaba, lo amaba con locura, no pude evitarlo, muchas veces me aleje de él, pero entre más me iba lejos, el aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba, siempre atento, siempre cordial, luego en Inglaterra tan atractivo y yo estaba sola… iba a comprar medicamentos, nos llego la lluvia y… el me hizo pasar a su departamento, dijo que me secara, que me llevaría de nuevo al colegio, estaba quitándome la ropa, cuando sin querer, el entraba con la toalla en las mano, ya no portaba su camisa y…

Fue tan tierno, extendió la toalla y me abrazó con ella, me dijo que me cubriera, pero apenas sentí cerca su aliento, me gire para quedar de frente, la toalla cayó al suelo y mis pechos quedaron pegado a él. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca lo había hecho, estábamos tan cerca, siempre solos, le había dicho que… éramos iguales. Me atrevía a besarlo y el trato de alejarse, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo. Me elevó en sus fuertes brazos, y me llevo a su cama. Me aferre a su cuellos y lo bese como jamás había besado a nadie, su barba ya no estaba, se veía tan atractivo, tan jovial, tan varonil… Había escapado del colegio, más tarde me escaparía de nuevo e iría allá. Pero ese ardor y esa ansiedad que sentía con el olor de Albert. Su loción, la cercanía, ese vernos siempre donde menos lo esperaba… Para mí fue suficiente, lo acepto es mi pecado, lo seduje, lo provoque, lo toque, lo incite a estar conmigo…

Metí mis manos bajo su cintura, para abrir su pantalón. El se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y al verme desnuda de mis pechos, aproveche para acércame más a él, me roce a su cuerpo, pase mi mano por su entrepierna, sentí como estaba ardiendo de deseo, y eso era algo que yo sentía como jamás me había pasado.

Albert me trato de disuadir, me dijo muchas veces que no debía pasar, que debía esperar, pero le susurre al oído mi deseo por él, le describí lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, cuando el me vio, no sentí pena, sentí ardor, y mi cuerpo se humedecía sin saber porque, cada que le explicaba, el más me ajustaba, ahora era él quien se pegaba a mí y me provocaba aun mayor ansiedad por besarlo, era besos que nunca había dado, que nunca había imaginado, deseaba morderlo, deseaba… pero él me enseño como, sentí su lengua en mi boca, y quise hacer lo mismo, sentí cada detalle que él hizo y lo deliciosos que sentía, me atreví a mucho más, ya había abierto su pantalón y entre besos húmedos, mis manos lo quitaban y junto a esa prenda, bajaba la otra, sentí caliente mi piel al roce de él…

Escuche sus gemidos, sus ansias, su intento por detenerse, pero le rogué, le suplique, y entonces, con mi mano lo tome, baje a él y bese también. El sentado echo la cabeza hacia atrás, yo humedecí más mi boca, al verlo como disfrutaba, el con sus manos inicio caricias que jamás pensé que existían, después de mucho tiempo, de besos y de tocarnos completos, por fin, lo que más anhele sucedió, me entregue a él por primera vez y el… me amo como nadie lo había hecho jamás, si dolió, pero no podía soportar pensar que él se diera cuenta que me dolía, solo deseaba que continuara, pero él se detenía y me besaba, susurrándome que solo era suya, que siempre lo sería, que jamás nadie estaría conmigo, fue posesivo y mutuo, porque le dije lo mismo, le pedí estar con él para siempre, que me escaparía del colegio, que no regresaría jamás, porque solo con él deseaba estar.

Comenzamos la danza de nuestros cuerpos, agitados y deseosos de continuar, el sonido del choque que teníamos era tan increíble, era una ansiedad que al movernos se culminaba, cada que en mi entraba era un regalo a mi cuerpo, sentirlo tan mío y yo tan suya, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero dentro de mí la felicidad al ver cuando agotado después de un intenso vaivén, por fin en el último choque ambos disfrutamos la alegría de ser nosotros mismos, le pedí que no se separara de mi, que nos quedáramos así y el hizo todo para complacerme, lo ajuste a que se quedara conmigo, que no me soltara, es como si así hubiéramos nacidos el uno para el otro, nunca me imagine que amar así se pudiera, pero aun hoy recuerdo… que después de esa noche, vinieron muchas, muchas más.

La madrugada me la pase despierta, no podía estar tranquila, aun con cierto dolor, sabía que había hecho mal, me juzgaba duramente, per al girar y ver su rostro, solo me daban ganas de besarlo y de volver a iniciar las caricias, lentamente después de un tiempo, me anime a hacer lo que pensaba y el despertaba sonriendo, no me juzgaba, me daba tiernos besos, pero yo le daba besos fieros, colmados de deseo, el supo entonces lo que quería, y me hizo sentir maravillas con caricias, me trato como una reina, a la que atender era un deber… roce mis piernas pidiéndole más y el feliz me volvía a amar.

\- No te apenes mi pequeña, también te deseaba tanto, no me pude detener… yo

\- ¡Te deseo Albert!

Fue suficiente para volver a abrazarnos, esta vez de otra forma, y así de varias más, dando sensaciones que nunca había tenido… Albert me enseñaba a amarlo y yo me entregaba sin pensar en ese momento, solo sentía, solo quería, mi cabeza estaba lejos de mí, cada paso que di… fue para volver a amarlo y colmar mi placer… Si, fui yo. No él.

Esta de más contar que no volví esa noche al colegio, que le mande una carta a mi padre adoptivo anunciándole que me había enamorado perdidamente, y que me quitara el apellido, que no volvería jamás a molestarlo. Viajé con Albert a África, nos quedamos juntos… posiblemente volvamos pronto, se escucha de una guerra, y ahora que estamos esperando bebe, Albert no quiere que estemos allá, asi que… regresaremos a Chicago.

Continuará... solo en fanfiction ;)

* * *

 _ **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a un fic bastante fuerte... esperando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
